


A Horse and His Rider

by Wallflower671



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Don't take it seriously, F/M, Weird, challenge, human/anthro charcters, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower671/pseuds/Wallflower671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arion has had enough, he will be silent no longer. Since Panda Boy and the Human Torch don't know how to treat a girl, he shows them how it's done. Hazel/Anthro!Arion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horse and His Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 1 — New(read: outrageous) Pairing  
> Rating: Teen  
> Pairing: Hazel/Anthro!Arion
> 
> Random Stuff: Sorry for mistakes and this is for Jenni16316  
> Summary: Arion has had enough. Panda Boy and The Human Torch don't know how to treat his rider, Hazel, so, Arion shows them how it's done.

Percy was enjoying a rare stress free day on the Argo II. He was seated on a rather comfy beach chair on the deck of the massive ship with an ice-cold blue soda. He sipped lazily on his carbonated drink, for once he let all the problems of Godly World fade away into the background and a new sense of peace and righteousness to settle in its place.

"Ah," he sighed, "this is the life."

He set his drink down on his armrest with a soft clank and slowly sunk down in his chair, his eyes fluttering close. Morpheus' bonds started to creep on him only for them to be ripped away with screech of his name— or rather variation of his name.

"Sea Prat, you're laziest meatsack I've ever had the displeasure of meeting! I've been fucking calling you for fucking twenty minutes!" Arion whined quite literally.

Percy reluctantly opened one eye and then another. He rubbed his nose, frowning at the large, divine horse blocking the sun's warming rays. He wasn't going to question how Arion got on the ship, never-mind when. He was just going to deal with problem and hopefully get back to sleep. "What d'ya want?"

If possible Arion frowned at him and then, kicked his front two hooves together. For some reason Percy wanted to say that Arion was being bashful, but that preposterous considering who Arion was. "Well now that you've asked, I was wondering if you'd do somethin' for me."

Percy slid up in his seat and crossed his arms, stiff. "What?"

"Filch a hoodie and some shorts from Sparkypants and tell Haz to meet me down on the lower-deck, alone." Arion stared at Percy and then glanced away. He continued to click his hooves together in a somewhat jittery manner.

"Why?" Percy asked, curious more than anything. Arion wasn't like Blackjack or any other Pegasi he happened to meet. Instead of treating him with utter reverence as all that fell under his Father's domain tended to do; Arion treated him like treated everyone sans Hazel: like crap. So, to hear Arion seek him out for something was somewhat shocking.

"None of your fucking business, that's why. Are you gonna do it or do I have get some other jackass to do it for me?" Arion bitingly replied.

Percy smiled and stretched in his neon-colored plastic chair. I'll be down in the storage room in ten."

Arion nodded and trotted off. Percy could've sworn he heard a swift "Thanks" from the divine being, but he was probably imagining it. He clambered to his feet and grabbed his soda, slurping away as he headed to the cabins. To Sparkypants he went.

Exactly ten minutes later, Percy had done what Arion requested. He managed to get a purple Vikings hoodie from Jason and pair of baggy cargo shorts to match, he also brought Hazel. Arion dismissed him with a nod as soon as he entered the room, telling him that he could handle matters from here. Still curious as heck as to what Arion was doing or planning, Percy conceded to shrug and go on his merry way. He was confident that if he asked Hazel later she would spill the beans. For now he had for lovely date with beach chair to attend too.

* * *

Arion was finally left with the small African-American girl child. That fact alone made him more than nervous that he had ever felt before. Hazel, bless her soul, seemed to pick up on it and stepped forward without an ounce of hesitation. She started to lightly pet his muzzle. "Arion?" she said worriedly. He stepped back.

He clicked his left hoof against the floorboard, hoping that conveyed: "Stay!" in some weird way. He hastily ran into the corners of the storage room, hiding in the shadows. He dragged the clothes under his clean hooves with him. The change from his present form to his more human form did not take long at all. It required quite a bit of concentration, but other than that the transformation was quick and painless.

He shimmied into Sparky's borrowed clothes, happy the boy's clothes fit him rather well. He took a measured step, one foot in front of the other, another elated feeling shooting up within him at the knowledge of walking on two legs (he thought he had forgotten that skill). His feelings of joy and jubilation were mercilessly cut when Hazel's sweet voice carried to his ears, "Arion? Are you okay?"

Crap! This was the moment of truth. He prayed to his father, his mother, and Lady Venus that his rider didn't freak the fuck out and run away. He slowly emerged from the shadows, imagining that he resembled some sort of specter. "Hi," he managed; he felt his human cheeks flame red. Oh Gods! What was he?! An Athenian delicacy? He was of Roman blood, where were his guts and bravery? He drew himself to full height and toed forward. "Do you recognize me?"

Hazel tilted her head slightly, her full lips curled at the corners. "A-Arion?" she mumbled the name. More of a question than answer. Arion couldn't resist the smile that instantly bloomed on his lips. His body moved before any thought crossed his mind and he found himself with his arms full of Hazel. Her face pressed in his chest. Her golden eyes gleamed with wonder and she tipped back the littlest bit.

"How," she breathed.

Arion arched an eyebrow and gave a cocky grin. "What does it matter how? My parents were two Gods. (Neptune and Ceres) and I am a God by birth. I can change my form as easily as they do," he replied smartly.

"Oh," Hazel said.

Arion clucked his tongue. "Oh, indeed," he copied her. He studied the small child in his arms, a coil of need wrapping around him. He didn't shift into his human form for an awkward conversation with his rider; instead, he had more important matters in mind.

He started to sink to ground, bringing Hazel with him. When his bum touched the floorboards, he hastily crossed his legs and dropped Hazel in his lap. He laughed at how cute she was with her darkening cheeks and her shy glances at him.

"Hazel," he gently brought her attention up to him. "We need to talk," he said. Hazel stared at him with her wide, guileless eyes. Arion find himself muttering under his breath, his big hands running up and down Hazel's sides.

"About?" she asked lightly.

Arion groaned. If the girl had been in Roman Times, she would have been married off. Her virginity sold to the highest bidder. If he had seen her in those times, he would have taken her without a thought. It was about time he got a bride, and Hazel was his chosen for the position.

He smiled.

A single hand crept up to her chin and he dragged her closer, his breath blew across her face.

"Us," he whispered like it was some great big secret. He felt Hazel tremble beneath his touch, she determinedly stared back at him.

"Ok," she said.

"Ok," he repeated and then he kissed her.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. As usual they sat at a big rounded table on deck with the setting sun as their background. Annabeth and Percy sat together on the right side of the table, Jason and Piper sat on the directly across from them. Leo sat on the north side and Frank sat at the south. Percy thought it weird to see a chair beside Leo and Frank. Oh, poor Hazel would have to choose like she did every night.

Leo's little automated machine doled out food to everyone, and like at Camp they scrapped portions of their meal into a fire for the Gods and they dug in, or well, Jason and Percy dug in. Annabeth and Piper ate primly and with manners. Leo and Frank though picked at their food.

Leo frowned. "Where's Hazel? I haven't seen her all day," he whined. Percy gulped down awkwardly. He kept a steady gaze on the food trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, as usual though, Annabeth picked up on it.

"Percy, do you have anything to do with Hazel's absence?" she used her stern mother voice. Holy Zeus, he hated that tone— he couldn't lie to her.

"Uh, well, you see, it's a funny story..."

"We're here! Sorry, we're late!" a familiar voice sounded. Hazel bounded across the deck with a sheepish grin and a guy in tow. Immediately, Perce was on the defense. He ripped Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it.

"Percy, wha— oh, don't do anything!" Hazel stood in front of the guy protectively. She took a couple of steps forward. "The guy isn't an enemy. This is Arion!"

"Arion?" the crowd of demigods murmured in astonishment.

Percy lowered his battle stance just a tad as Arion came from behind Hazel. Percy almost groaned aloud at human Arion's new features. Damn, he looked like that werewolf guy from Twishit, just his hair was bit longer. He stole at glance at Annabeth, his girlfriend was expressionless aside from the tell-tell streak of pink on her cheeks. What was with Roman Guys and their good looks?!

Like seriously.

Arion wrapped an arm around Hazel's waist, taking the seat beside Leo. "I haven't had any fucking human shit in years~!" he said excitedly, dragging a filled plate toward himself.

Yup, if it there was any doubt of this man being Arion it was dissolved now.

"Are those my clothes?" Jason asked, incredulous.

"What of it, Sparkypants?" Arion said with a cocky smirk.

Jason growled but said nothing. Piper placed a comforting hand on his bicep and Percy went along with it all. He just wanted dessert and then to spend a little one-on-one time with his girlfriend. Really, this wasn't the weirdest thing that ever happened to them.

"Hold up! Why are you so touchy-touchy with Hazel?" Frank said sharply with Leo nodding furiously.

Arion set his utensils down and then pulled Hazel closer to him. His chin rested on her springy brown hair. "Silly Canadian-Chinese-Fat-Panda-Baby, she's my girlfriend." He then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Leo flamed up literally and Frank morphed into horde of angry wasps. Percy sighed and stuffed more food into his mouth. This wasn't the worst to come by a mile. Leo and Frank were like cute kittens and puppies compared to a certain son of Hades.

Hades below, he could only imagine Nico's reaction when he found out his little sister was dating a horse, and not just any horse, but a swashbuckling, foul-mouthed, Jacob look-a-like horse.

Yeah, Nico was going to be pissed.

 


End file.
